


Pliroy Xmas Week!

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la Pliroy Xmas Week. Seria un conjunto de One-shot's.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	1. "Primera Nevada"

**Author's Note:**

> Resubiendo mis trabajos de wattpad aqui.

Cinco de la mañana. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero aun así se podía apreciar algunas cosas, un velador, una cama amplia donde dormía un joven moreno, moviéndose entre sueños notó que el otro lado de la cama estaba vació, con algo de pereza se sentó para buscar con la mirada a quien faltaba, no estaba. Sus pantuflas estaban en el piso, él muy pillo de seguro caminaba descalzo, otra vez. 

Con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama, al estar solo en bóxer regresó casi de un saltó a las sabanas por el frío de la madrugada. Al ver nuevamente aquel lugar vació se armó de valor y se levantó de la cama con la frazada como abrigo. Bajó las gradas hasta la sala, donde lo encontró. Un joven de cabellera, despeinada, rubia estaba frente a uno de los ventanales que conformaban el 50% de la sala, ciertamente esta en calcetines, un bóxer y una solera. Apoyaba la mano en el vidrio atento a algo, esperando algo. Con sigilo Jean se situó detrás de este, sabía que Yuri le había visto, pero por alguna razón no le prestaba atención; cansado de la situación, abrazo al ruso por detrás cubriéndolo con parte de la frazada.

— Gatito...

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —interrumpió, veía firmemente el cielo

— ¿Qué quieres que recuerde? —preguntó, trataría de seguirle el juego, aunque eso último parecía haber molestado al rubio.

— Idiota—sus mejillas empezaron a tomar una tonalidad ligeramente roja. Jean creía saber a qué se refería.

— Puedo recordar muchas cosas Yuri...Cuando salimos por primera vez, empezó a caer nieve a montones y nos quedamos en tu casa, creó que ahí confirme que estaba más que loco por ti. También recuerdo que cuando te di nuestro primer beso, me dejaste fuera hasta que casi me congelará por la nieve, también está la vez que te lance una bola de nieve a la cara ¡Ja! Tú me la devolviste, pero con una piedra adentro, cuando desperté también caía nieve, lo supe, porque salías a la azotea a recoger nieve para el chichón de mi cabeza. Recuerdo que te perseguí en media nevada después de que te propusiera ser pareja, saliste huyendo aquel día, pero cuando te atrapé me diste un golpe y un beso.

— Se te olvida que te tiré en la nieve...

— Sí, se me olvidó— Jean no sabía a donde quería llegar, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuri se le adelantó:

— ¡¡Ya empezó!! —Jean miró por la ventana, los primeros copos de nieve caían del cielo.

— ...Es bonito—dijo, pero lo que escuchó de Yuri, el susurró que escucho hizo revolotear su corazón.

— ...Nuestra primera nevada viviendo juntos.

Hace algunos meses se habían mudado a Canadá, donde empezaron a vivir juntos como una pareja. Todos los recuerdos que tenían habían sido adornados por la nieve de Rusia y ahora en Canadá empezaban a formar nuevos. Con alegría abrazó a Yuri que sonreía ampliamente a la nieve, apoyo su mentón en la cabeza del otro para responderle en un susurro.

— la primera de muchas...

Sabía que le había escuchado, sabía que sonreía, sabían que la nieve era testigo de su felicidad.

\------------

Día 1: Nieve


	2. Susto de Pino

¿¡Árbol de plástico!? Ni soñarlo.

Así había iniciado su día Yuri, con la navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, las preparaciones se hacían con prisa y después de haber limpiado su hogar de pies a cabeza, Jean le había dicho que para que sea una navidad perfecta necesitaban colocar el pino. Cuando Yuri le menciono sacar el pino de plástico, casi le da un infarto al canadiense. Eso les había llevado a una granja en las montañas, donde el dueño había dejado claro que el pino que les gustase, lo talasen y se lo lleven.

Caminar con la nieve tan alta complicaba a Yuri por su altura, más de una vez Jean le sacaba de algún agujero en el que se metían y en uno de esas caídas Yuri cayó por una colina, aunque no se lastimo gritó desde abajo.

— ¡Encontré el pino perfecto! ¡Baja! —al escucharlo se deslizo colina abajo, impactando con Yuri al final. Después de una disculpa, un golpe y un besó, empezaron a examinar el pino. A simple vista parecía tener la altura adecuada para entrar en la sala, el ancho adecuado para ser adorable.

— Bien nos llevaremos este, Yuri—con el hacha hizo una hendidura en el tronco. Yuri le miraba con curiosidad, jamás había visto como se hacía y aunque el viaje hasta ahí le había cansado, todo esto le emocionaba.

— ¿No tienes que seguir dándole con el hacha?

— No, tenemos que empujarlo hasta que caiga, vamos yo lo agarraré de esta parte y tu un poco más arriba—haciendo caso a Jean, Yuri sostuvo las ramas que le había indicado y juntos empezaron a empujar sin mover el pino ni un milímetro. Con la rabia iniciando en Yuri, empezó a patear con fuerza el tronco del pino, logrando que este se moviera.

— Yuri, con cuidado--

— ¡Pero qué dices, está funcionando! — Yuri empezó a dar patadas al tronco, consiguiendo que poco a poco se inclinase. Jean solo podía rogar que no pasase nada.

••••••••••••••••••

El pino se situaba en un rincón de la sala, Yuri estaba sentado encima de una torre hecha a base de sillas, luchaba contra los juegos de foquitos, que estaban más que enredados.

— Yuri...

— Cállate. —Jean se encontraba sentado en el piso, al pie de la torre de sillas, todo lo que desenredaba Yuri caía en la cabeza de Jean, enredándose en nuevo.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?

— ¡¡Que te calles!!

— Gatito, ¿sigues molesto? — silencio— ¿Yuri? ¿Gatito? ¡Yuri chan!

— ¡¡Ni Yuri, ni gatito, ni mierdas!! —con rabia se levantó encima de la torre— Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste pedazo de--

— ¡Te lo dije! Además no fue para tanto--

— ¿¡¡Qué no fue para tanto!!? ¡¡El pino se fue cuesta abajo conmigo!! ¡¡Conmigo, coño!! Te reíste por una hora mientras yo era enterrado por este puto árbol.

En su rabia tiro a la cabeza de Jean el juego de luces, la torre empezó a temblar, asustándolos a ambos. En un movimiento rápido, Jean se levantó y Yuri fue a caer en sus brazos, maniobrando en la sala, Jean logró mantener el equilibrio, cargaba a Yuri, que por inercia se había sujetado con fuerza a Jean.

— ¿Estás bien Yuri? — El rubio temblaba ligeramente, ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del otro.

— ...que susto—susurró. Jean empezó a mecer lentamente a Yuri en sus brazos, con una mano lo sostenía, mientras que la otra acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del rubio. La fuerza del agarre de Yuri empezó a ceder hasta que lentamente mirase a Jean. Con lo del pino y la caída se había asustado demasiado, Jean podría notarlo al ver los ojos algo vidriosos de Yuri.

— Lo siento Yuri, ya está todo bien ahora ¿sí? — Yuri asintió débilmente, Jean le sonrió solo como el solía hacerlo.

Yuri era el tigre de hielo, no debía de temer a nada, pero con Jean el hielo se derretía, el tigre se volvía gatito, todos lo sabían, todos lo negaban. Jean, depositando un ligero beso en los labios del rubio apoyó su frente en la del otro. Miraban el brillo de los ojos del otro, brillo que solo se podía ver entre ellos, una sonrisa se escapó de ambos regalándosela al otro.

\-----------

Día 2: Pino Navideño


	3. ¿Compartir?

— También debemos de buscar tiempo para ir a ver a "Black", ¿Te acuerdas de él? Bueno, va formar un fiesta a la que estamos invitados, ¡ah! Y "Funny" va a hacer una reunión con los compañeros de la Universidad ¡habrá pastel de frutas! Y...

Jean siguió hablando, hablando mientras Yuri trataba de no lanzarlo por la ventana. Desde que se habían despertado, empezaron a hablar de las cosas que estaban por venir, todas las cosas que debían hacer ahora que la navidad estaba cerca. Sentados en el sofá de la sala desde hace horas, Yuri hastiado se levantó a la cocina, sirviendo leche en dos vasos fue nuevamente a la sala, encontrando a Jean hablando, hablando solo y de lo mismo. 

Hastiado, fue a sentarse en las piernas de Jean pasándole uno de los vasos, el cual aceptó gustoso, pero siguió hablando como poseído. El humor de Yuri empezaba a ir de mal en peor, "que la fiestecita de tantos con tantos" "que la reunión de no sé qué" "que tomar té con las desgracias de sus amigas", a cada mención de una nueva reunión la furia de Yuri empezaba a crecer más. 

Hasta el punto que fue imposible para Jean ignorar.

— Yuri ¿pasa algo? Tienes la pinta de querer matar a alguien—la mirada de furia de Yuri hizo tragar duro al canadiense— ¿Ahora porque estas molesto?

— Por nada—cruzando los brazos giro la cabeza.

— Estabas bien esta mañana, anda dime que te pasa.

— ¡Que nada!...idiota

Jean dejó el vaso de lado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Yuri, empezando a retorcerse, rio. Luchaba para que Jean le soltase, aunque no lo conseguía, su risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y sus esfuerzos para soltarse eran más torpes. Ambos cayeron en el sofá, jadeantes, riendo débilmente. Jean pasó sus brazos por la cintura del rubio.

— ¿Ahora sí, dime de que te molestaste?

— ¿¡Vas a joderme con esto todo el rato!?

— Me gustaría joderte de otra forma, pero quiero saber el porqué de tu nuevo mal humor. Recuerda que tenemos que visitar a Victor y a su Yuri.

— ¡Por última vez, alarga la "u" para el katsudon!...si te lo digo, ¿prometes no volver a repetirlo?

— Prometido—Yuri apoyo los codos en el pecho de Jean, para poder verle de frente. Con la voz decidida empezó:

— No me gustan esas reuniones, fiestas, tomar té, odio que en estas épocas tengamos que ir de arriba a abajo con todo el mundo

— Yuri, es época navideña, es tiempo de compartir con todos.

— Eso es lo que más detesto... —Jean se sorprendió, no esperaba esto— Todo el año te tengo solo para mí, tú atención es solo para mí, pero cada año en estas fiestas, tengo que compartirte con tus amigos, tu familia y para colmo siento que inventan más reuniones que nunca. Sí, tienes razón que es tiempo de compartir, ¡qué compartan el pastel de frutas! Yo te quiero solo para mí y que te quede claro que no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie.

Para dejar el tema, Yuri besó la punta de la nariz de Jean, acostándose en el pecho del canadiense, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía, susurró:

— yo soy de ti, pero tú eres solo de mí. Entérate ¿quieres?

Jean estaba más que pasmado, veía al frente sin poder creérselo, en aquel preciso momento se había, si es que era posible en este punto, enamorado un poco más de Yuri.

\--------------

Día 3: Familia/amigos


	4. Plan

¿Qué se hace normalmente cuando terminas de armar el pino navideño? Tirarte a tú cama para descansar, bueno eso se hacía antes, ahora la manía de las personas era terminar de hacer algo para vestirse bien, sacarle docenas de fotografías a lo que hiciste y subirlas a twitter, instagram o Facebook. 

Eso mismo estaba haciendo Yuri, ayer habían terminado de adornar la casa entera, así que todas sus fans debían saber cómo les había quedado todo. Jean solo podía observarlo desde el sofá, aún principio él quería hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía sentido. Sus fans eran las mismas fans de Yuri, sentía que era como auto publicidad y como Yuri estaba tan enfrascado en ello, Jean se sentía más que ignorado.

Llegó el punto en el que el rubio pidió a Jean que se moviera del sofá porque tapaba el muñeco de santa. Un poco harto de la situación, Jean fue a la cocina a tomar agua. Apoyado en refrigerador, vio que realmente cada rincón de la casa estaba adornado con algún detalle de navidad: copos de nieve, luces en cascada, papa Noel a montón, figuritas de ángel, manteles con árboles de navidad. Realmente le llevaría todo el día a Yuri tomarle foto a todo esto, lo que significaría una cosa, que Yuri pasaría de él.

Tratando de desquitar su enojo con algo chocó el vaso de agua con una de las encimeras, el resultado fue desastroso: un vaso roto, agua desparramada y un aviso de advertencia de parte de Yuri, que se encontraba en la sala. Con la moral más baja tomo la toalla de la cocina para limpiar, haciendo que se caigan más cosas.

—¡¡Leroy, más te vale no arruinar los adornos de la cocina, aún no les tomo una foto!! —suspirando empezó a levantar las cosas, encontrando un muérdago de plástico, pero no uno cualquiera.

Jean lo tomo entre sus dedos, observándolo, admirándolo, sonriendo por los recuerdos que le generaban.

Recordaba que hace un año había una reunión por navidad, sería en la casa de Victor, por lo que la había decorado de pies a cabeza él solo, por alguna extraña razón no había querido ayuda de Yuuri. El canadiense solo fue invitado por su gatito, sabía que no les agradaba mucho.

En la puerta de entrada colocó un muérdago, pero Victor lo había puesto tan mal, que cuando estuvieron debajo, Jean lo observó y cayó en su ojo derecho, dejándole medio muerto por el dolor de tener algo como una pirámide en el ojo. Yuri casi mato a Victor en aquella fiesta desde ahí cada vez que molestaba a Yuuri y Victor salía a su defensa, Yuri siempre tiende a decir: "al menos yo no intente dejar ciego al katsudon". Algo me dice que se lo recordará hasta el día de su muerte. Jamás creyó que lo volvería a ver y si estaba ahí significaba que Yuri se lo había "volado" a Victor. Una idea le vino a la cabeza.

Con una sonrisa amplia, Jean salió de la cocina con el muérdago en su mano, se la jugaría para tener la atención de su gatito de nuevo. Yuri se tomaba una selfie con el árbol de fondo, con pasos decididos Jean se situó junto a él con la intención de salir en la siguiente foto. 

El rubio simplemente lo dejo pasar, Jean levantó el muérdago sobre la cabeza del otro, dejando un beso en la sien izquierda de Yuri. Jean estaba preparado para echar a correr, Yuri le tomo del cuello de su polera con furia para acercarlo a él y con toda la fuerza que podía tener, le besó.

Las últimas fotografías que subió Yuri aquel día fueron esas dos, lo último que twitteo: Jean besándole bajo el muérdago y la de él respondiendo de la forma correcta, besándole como debería ser. El plan del muérdago había sido un éxito rotundo, al menos así lo creía Yuri. Muérdago, una forma discreta de pedir un beso.

* * *

* * *

Día 4: Muérdago


	5. Primeras

— ¿Yuri...estas bien?

•••••••••••••

Una mesa con comida desparramada, vasos servidos tirados por el piso, sillas tiradas en la sala, las velas derretidas por el tiempo de espera. Gritos, insultos, golpes, cosas rompiéndose. Los focos de navidad iluminaban una habitación que estaba a oscuras, un niño pequeño de pelo rubio estaba oculto tras el sofá, se abrazaba a sí mismo, se consolaba a sí mismo; siempre era así por estas épocas. "Esos" adultos eran más explosivos en aquello que el niño conocía como navidad.

El escenario cambio, ya no había gritos, insultos, ya no habían "esos" adultos. Un pequeño pino estaba al fondo de la sala, en una pequeña mesa que poseía unas velas como adorno, las sillas estaban ocupadas esta vez, estaba aquel pequeño rubio junto a un hombre mayor de gesto agradable. El anciano le sonreía, el niño sonreía como no lo había hecho antes; comía y hablaba. Realmente era feliz. Las velas se apagaron.

El escenario había vuelto a cambiar. Una sala sumida en oscuridad, un joven de rubia cabellera terminaba de hablar por teléfono con su abuelo. Afuera se podía apreciar luces de colores, adornos despampanantes, árboles bañados en nieve, parecía un mundo ajeno a aquella sala. Sentado en su sofá, aquel joven de cabellera rubia, se abrazó las piernas y sin poder evitarlo empezó a sollozar, su gata se le acercó como para consolarlo. Aquella noche él no tenía hambre. Y no la tendría por muchos años más.

••••••••••••••

— ¿Gatito?

Una habitación iluminada en su totalidad por luces navideñas, por candeleros inmensos, una chimenea de la cual colgaban múltiples calcetas rojas. En medio de la sala se situaba una mesa de manteles de color crema, con velas doradas, copas llenas, comida servida, se veía a doce personas sentadas en sillas prolijas, todas las personas estaban vestidas para la ocasión, pero once de estas personas miraban fijamente a una. Un joven de cabellera rubia miraba a un punto fijo, tenía los ojos perdidos de los cuales salían abundantes lágrimas. El contacto de algo con su mano le hizo despertar, mirando su propia mano vio otra, una mano de piel canela. Siguiendo esta vio a quien tenía a su lado, a su lado estaba Jean.

— Yuri, respóndeme ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? — ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, tocándose el rostro lo comprobó. Todos le miraban con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro y en un estallido de esta todos empezaron a bombardear al rubio con preguntas. "¿qué tienes? ¿te duele algo? ¿estomago? ¿cabeza? Démosle una aspirina, que duerma, voy por las hierbas, te dije que la comida no le sentaría bien. Al ver y al escuchar todo, Yuri recordó que esta era la primera cena navideña con la familia de Jean. Tomando aire, tomó la palabra.

— Estoy bien señora Nathalie, solo que...la cena está muy buena. — todos tomaron asiento lentamente mirando a Jean en busca de respuesta, este al examinar a su novio pudo afirmar a su familia que todo estaría bien. 

Yuri empezó a comer con glotonería, el resto siguió su gesto y dentro unos minutos todos olvidaron lo sucedido. La mano de Jean trató de alejar su mano de la mano del rubio, siendo detenido por el mismo. Sabía que había algo más de fondo, pero al ver a Yuri tan feliz le dio a entender que estaba resuelto. Yuri apretó la mano de Jean en complicidad. Aquella sería siempre la mejor cena navideña para Yuri, una primera cena navideña que quisiera recordar por siempre.

* * *

* * *

Día 5: Cena Navideña


	6. Un secreto

Se caía el cielo en la nochebuena de Florida. La tormenta azotaba las puertas de vidrio del aeropuerto internacional de Florida, el cual estaba casi vacío, la gente estaba más que ansiosa por irse a sus casas a disfrutar la noche. En un rincón de la sala de espera se veía a un niño sentado junto a su maleta. Con ojos tristes veía su celular:

"Lo siento Jean, tu padre ya ha hablado con la agencia de vuelos, te subirás en el próximo vuelo a Canadá, te esperaremos en el aeropuerto. La lluvia hace interferencia para las llamadas. Te queremos mucho hijo, ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Habían asistido a una competencia de patinaje, de paso visitaron a una amiga íntima de Nathalie, al ser tan cercanas costó separarlas para volver a Canadá a pasar las fiestas. Con el mal clima, los vuelos se retrasaron de tal manera que planificaron el regreso exactamente para la Nochebuena.

Por culpa de la aerolínea tomaron vuelos que iban con atraso, para cuando llegaron a Florida el avión estaba por salir y en un descuido el pequeño Jean, de once años, se había quedado rezagado. Como resultado sus padres habían tomado el vuelo y con el ajetreo dejaron en el aeropuerto de Florida a un asustado Jean. Sus padres llegarían en Nochebuena y él recién abandonaría Florida al mediodía de Navidad para llegar en la noche. Con todas las llamadas que hicieron al aeropuerto, Jean quedaría en este al cuidado de los guardias, ya que se negaba a ir a un hotel. Los reyes no debían huir, no debían tener miedo.

Con la lluvia empeorando a cada segundo, las luces del aeropuerto empezaron a parpadear hasta que estas se apagaron en su totalidad, un pequeño griterío se armó con los guardias y algunas mujeres de servicio. Todos hablaban sobre la fuente de energía secundaria, mientras en la sala de espera Jean subía sus piernas al asiento, se las abrazaba para evitar llorar, estaba asustado, los rayos iluminaban de forma tétrica la sala, los truenos le hacían estremecer y las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos. Nadie podía notar que aquel pequeño estaba por colapsar.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — una voz hipnótica le sorprendió y los rayos iluminaron la sala para mostrar a un niño más pequeño que Jean, iba bien abrigado, llevaba el pelo en corte de hongo, en las manos llevaba una bolsa y una cajita mediana adornada.

— De que hablas...un rey no tiene miedo. —dijo, se pasaba las manos por los ojos tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Te llamas rey? — le respondió mirando a Jean con curiosidad— Es raro, yo me llamo Yuri.

— Yuri... —el pequeño asintió, parecía muy seguro— ¿Estas solo?

— No, mi abuelo está en el baño, tardara mucho. Tú estás solo. —Jean se sorprendió, ese niño parecía tener carácter. Con algo de tristeza respondió.

— Estaré solo hasta Navidad...

— No tendrás regalos

— ¡No los necesito---!— el niño pequeño alzaba la cajita mediana hacia Jean.

— Tómala, es chocolate, pero a mí no me gusta mucho. Te daría pirozkhi, aunque no sé si te guste. — al ver que Jean no reaccionaba insistió— Tómalo o me enojare.

Con algo de duda tomo la cajita adornada, abriéndola con cuidado sacó un pequeño pino de chocolate, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Te ves bien sonriendo— dijo sin pena el pequeño

"Pasajeros del vuelo 123 de conexión para Rusia, pasar por seguridad."

— ¡¡Yuri!! — gritó un hombre mayor en el otro extremo de la sala.

— ¡Feliz Navidad, rey! —el pequeño se impulsó en la silla de alado, alcanzando a Jean, regalándole un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo en dirección del hombre que le llamó.

Jean se quedó sorprendido, pudo notar que aquel niño había dejado la bolsa con él, cuando las sombras de ellos desaparecieron las luces regresaron al aeropuerto. Un guardia se acercó a Jean, aunque al notarlo tan tranquilo termino alejándose, iría a traerle algunas mantas para que pasase la noche. Jean, con curiosidad vio la bolsa, en esta iba escrito una frase.

"Sonríe mucho más, hazlo por mí"

Tal vez las palabras no habían sido escritas para él, pero el sintió en aquella noche, que ese ángel pequeñín se las había dicho solo a él.

El chocolate terminó en su estómago, al igual que esas empanadas, la bolsa termino siendo archivada y el tiempo siguió su curso sin detenerse hasta que ellos se encontraron de nuevo. Esta vez para no separarse.

Un adulto Jean sostenía entre sus brazos a un dormido Yuri, estaban acostados en la cama, la habitación estaba oscuras y el canadiense solo observaba a Yuri dormir, recordando los sucesos de aquel día. 

En la cena con su familia, sus hermanos más pequeños habían encontrado el regalo que Yuri le había comprado, en descuido de los niños, el regalo termino en el suelo hecho pedazos, aún principio Yuri lo tomó bien, pero después de que su familia se fuera y los tragos aumentaran, Yuri empezó a lamentarse la pérdida del regalo, tanto que hasta empezó a llorar. Repetía una y otra vez: "Mi pino de cristal". A Jean le costó mucho dormirlo, pero aquella frase despertó sus recuerdos. Yuri no podía recordar nada de aquello, Jean lo había comprobado, pero por alguna razón compro ese adornito. Sonriendo, admiro la belleza de su pareja.

Él había sonreído todos esos años por aquella petición, que no fue para él. Yuri jamás lo escucharía, jamás lo recordaría, pero el sí y eso sería más que suficiente. Aquella madrugada, abrazó el cuerpo del rubio con más ímpetu que nunca, aquella madrugada le susurró un secreto a un dormido.

— El mejor regalo fue conocerte en aquel día que no parecía navidad.

* * *

* * *

Día 6: Regalos


	7. Fiebre Navideña

Sabía lo que esta fecha significaba para la familia Leroy, sabía lo importante que era para ellos, sabía que podían llegar a tocar extremos si de esa fecha se trataba. Si le preguntaban a Yuri, simplemente resumía todo en fiebre navideña, para evitar tenebrosos detalles. 

Pasar navidades en Canadá, tal vez no fue una de las mejores ideas, pero Jean le había hecho ojitos, unos ojitos irresistibles, por lo que estaba ahora en la casa de los padres de su prometido; tratando de habituarse a las costumbres de ellos.

Los flashes les estaban por dejar ciego, ¿acaso solo le pasaba a él? Al parecer sí, su prometido no se inmutaba para nada ante el nuevo bombardeo de flashes.

— Muy bien haremos una pausa—anunció la señora Nathalie.

A tan poco de Navidad, faltaban las postales que se entregan a los familiares, pero la familia Leroy no compraba postales, ellos las hacían. Tomaban fotografías de su árbol navideño y dependiendo a quien se la mandaba, alguien de la familia posaba. Con la reciente llegada de Yuri a esta familia le hacían posar en todas las postales, aunque la señora Nathalie decía que era por esa razón, su esposo sabía que deseaba presumir la bella pareja de su hijo Jean a todos sus conocidos.

Aunque la actividad en sí, era molesta para Yuri, había un pequeño detalle que le exasperaba. Vestían ropas navideñas para las postales y no cualquier ropa, no, vestían disfraces de papa Noel, señora Claus, duendes y renos. Por insistencia de todos, Nathalie, Alain, Yuri y Jean irían a juego, por ese motivo Yuri iba de señora Claus y Jean de papa Noel, un papa Noel muy flaco. Yuri podía mandar al diablo todo esto, pero decirle "no", a la madre de Jean era imposible; esa señora era miel pura, demasiado amable como para negarle algo.

Aunque Jean le había asegurado que solo sería unas cuantas postales, el tiempo no se apiadaba de Yuri. "Para abuela" " Para la comadre" "Para los padrinos" "Para los tíos (que son muchos)" y muchas más frases de ese tipo escuchó Yuri, llegó a tal punto que el rubio asesinaba mentalmente a quien mencionasen. Jean al ver esto solo pudo atinar a sonreír, para después convencer a su madre de que con todas las fotos tomadas era posible enviar una postal a todo el mundo.

Otro detalle que incomodo a Yuri al estar en aquella casa, aparte de que era la muñeca para todas las hermanas de Jean, era la decoración excesiva. Después de las fotografías fueron a comer, aún disfrazados. Al ver la mesa, Yuri casi grita, casi. Desde los manteles, los forros de las sillas, los portavasos, los cubiertos, los platos, incluso hasta la comida tenía la cara de papa Noel grabada.

Después de la comida, Yuri trató de entrar al baño, llevándose otro susto de muerte. Todo el baño estaba adornado de pies a cabeza con la imagen de papa Noel, hasta el inodoro; con todo eso a Yuri se le quitó las ganas de orinar.

Por último llegó la hora de dormir, Yuri se había resignado a ir disfrazado todo el día y según le había dicho el hermano de Jean, vestiría así todo el tiempo que se quedara en esa casa. Con Jean guiándole, entró a la habitación que habían preparado para ellos y hasta ahí llegó la paciencia de Yuri. Como todo en la casa, aquella habitación estaba repleta de adornos con el estampado de papa Noel.

— ¡¡Suficiente!! ¡¡Si vamos a dormir aquí, quitas todas esas cosas o las tiro por la maldita ventana--!! ¡¡Por dios ¿hay un falso papa Noel apoyado en la ventana?!!

— Yuri--

— No. Ni Yuri, ni leches. Quita todas esas cosas de una buena vez Leroy.

— Pero--

— ¡Sin peros! Quita esas cosas...me dan miedo todos esos papa noel's cerca mío, ¡es tétrico! —cruzándose de brazos vio ceñudo a Jean. Este suspiró, dándose por vencido.

— Está bien, dime que cosas quito.

— El papa Noel de la ventana, las figurillas encima de la cómoda, la alfombra... —Yuri empezó a señalar casi todas las cosas de la habitación, Jean fue sacándolas una por una. Cuando la habitación estaba casi vacía de adornos, preguntó:

— ¿Algo que más, que te de miedo? Dilo ahora para que lo quite. — Yuri cerró la puerta buscando algún adorno escondido, recorrió la habitación con la mirada para después acercarse a Jean, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del canadiense, poniéndose de puntillas, susurró a su oído:

— Tu ropa me da miedo, quítatela.

* * *

* * *

Día 7: Pliroy Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo señores, solo faltan unas pocas muchas.


End file.
